Corrupted by a Bookman
by turvok
Summary: Yamado was once a Exorcist; competent, talented and dedicated. However, one mistake costs her, her job and her one chance at revenge. Now demoted she must relearn everything she has ever known and to start to understand the meaning of friendship and trust


Okay this is my first D. Gray man story. So I apologize now if any of the characters seem a little…off. I don't own anything, or any of the characters save for Yamado and Yamichi, or future OC characters.

There's actually a funny story to this title. I was asking one of my best friends for an idea as to what I should call this, I have no clue what she was doing but she suggested 'corrupted by a book'. I was like "Dude BOOKMAN!!" Think about it.

Corrupted by a Bookman

Chapter one

What's Been Lost:

Yamado couldn't stop the twitching of her upper lip as it pulled back revealing a long row of perfectly formed teeth. She wouldn't tried to stop it anyway. It was her 'thing'; her intimidation technique. The way her mouth would open slightly, only showing off her pearly whites and how eventually that almost animalistic growl would escape her pale thin throat, it could scare ALMOST anyone.

Exceptions were made for Kanda. Nothing she could do would have even caused the boy to blink; she was just that unimportant in his eyes, like everyone else.

It was surprising however when Komui didn't even bat an eyelash at her expression; usually he would have been hiding under his paper covered desk using important documents, that he should have signed, as some kind of shield. He would foolishly thinking that Yamado wouldn't dare try to destroy precious paper work, never truly understanding that she really didn't care and would try to kick his ass anyway.

But again today was different…Komui was actually acting somewhat professional; but because he had his feet resting up on his desk and was slowly sipping from his irritatingly joyful coffee mug with the retarded pink bunny, totally ignorant to the looming piles of paperwork, threatening to collapse under their own weight, he couldn't be actually be considered proficient. This aloof behavior and pretend unawareness of her presence angered Yamado even further to the point that she finally cracked.

"WHY!? WHY THE HELL NOT!! I'M JUST AS GOOD AS EVERYONE ELSE!!"

Komui sat up, pushing his feet off the top of his desk, and allowing for them to rest comfortably on the paper covered floor; he even went as far as actually placing his coffee cup down. However he wouldn't, no matter how much Yamado tried to make him, look her in the eyes. No they continued to linger on the file sprawled out across his desk with everything else. The big, angry red words **REJECTED **were stamped uniformly horizontally across the once unmarred picture of the girl in question; however the stamper hadn't ended there. He or she had continued the stamp the rejected logo across everything, medical information, personal information, performance information, everything!

The Chinese man sighed heavily and finally tore his eyes away from the file, moving them onto a spot on the wall in front of him where Yamado stood shaking in anger, still not looking right at her.

"Unfortunately Yamado I can't allow you continue your work. I can however give you position as a finder," was Komui unusually serious reply.

Yamado screamed an obscenity in her native tongue that could have made even Lavi, the bookman's apprentice blush. Komui expression though didn't change. The narrowed eyed, straight lipped look stayed perfectly in place.

"I'm an EXORCIST Komui! Why the hell am I being demoted to FINDER!!"

Komui didn't answer. Instead he reached out to grasp the now cold coffee and continued to sip it, ignoring the fact that it had lost all its flavor.

It took a few more minutes until Yamado could compose her anger; her body still shook with the barely suppressed rage, her fist clenched tightly ready to strike at anything that dared move. The realization had hit. It wasn't that Komui wouldn't allow her to do her sworn job as an exorcist, the was that he couldn't. He wouldn't go against direct orders and risk losing his job, he could never do that to his dear, sweet younger sister that he absolutely adored.

They had rejected her.

The familiar sting of tears poke at the backs of her dark eyes. Yamado wouldn't cry though; she wouldn't show any type of weakness if she could help it. The uncomfortable swelling of her throat began, making it hard to swallow and creating a small choking noise.

The girl swung around on the heel of her worn down shoe, rotating towards the door, away from her boss and the eyes which he had finally turned on her.

"Fine I'll take the stupid job! But Yamichi stays with me!!"

She ran.

She ran away with her tail between her legs and a continuous stream of salty tears running down her cheeks. Ones that blurred her vision and made it unable for her to correctly dodge a handful of the science department members.

"…_ne Yama-chan?"_

'Shut up! Just SHUT UP!!'

The quite female voice that had entered Yamado's head sighed heavily, most likely fallowed by one of those eye rolls saved especially for immature individuals.

"_Yamado, your room's down the hall we just past."_

If she hadn't have been bawling her eyes out Yamado would have felt the heat of embarrassment wash over her, but now all she could do was skid to a stop and swing around again in full sprint.

-

Komui sighed heavily and set down his mug, no longer pretending to enjoy the stale, cold drink. He raised his thin pale fingers to rub at his temples, trying to ease the pressure of the growing headache; that had gone better and worse then he had expected. He though that the young girl would have beat the crap out of him for even suggesting the demotion to finder, luckily she didn't.

No the worse thing was that she had actually accepted the job while trying to fight back her sobs.

That almost hurt as much as having her kick his ass; key word ALMOST! The girl had one nasty backhand.

The male sighed again, looking down at the file. Pushing it, along with many other papers, off on to the floor where they would most likely stay and build up. He rested his head against the top of the polished wood desk , basking in the coolness that helped him try and forget what had just occurred. That however didn't fully work and he continued to be troubled by the child's reaction.

Her loss had been worse then anyone had first imagined.


End file.
